Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power storage management system, a power storage apparatus and a power storage management method that manages deterioration information of the power storage apparatus used by multiple consumers connected to a power distribution network supplying electric power.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, power storage apparatuses that store electric power are deployed in a power distribution network that supplies electric power to a plurality of consumers. There exists a proposal to operate such a plurality of power storage apparatuses deployed in a power distribution network as a virtual large-scale power storage apparatus so that consumers other than the owners can use them.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power distribution network in which users who do not own a power storage apparatus can use a shared power storage apparatus connected in a smart grid network.